


Natya-nosh-satalaya

by BurningAmber



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Smut, You can read it either TOS or AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningAmber/pseuds/BurningAmber
Summary: Jim has resigned himself to never getting Spock in his bed. Jim’s usual tactics don’t work on Spock. What works on a Vulcan science officer, who knows?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 299





	Natya-nosh-satalaya

“Mr. Spock, what do you want?”

Spock was standing stiff. Not his usual calm unemotional self but a strangely rigid expression which was emotionally flat but not devoid of everything. Everytime he looked up and met Jim’s eyes, Jim’s heart rate started rising. 

Jim swallowed. 

“Well? Something is bothering you for sure if you decided to come into my quarters at this late hour.”

Spock said nothing. Stood like a statue. Apparently clamping down on even breathing naturally. 

Jim got up from behind his desk, circled around, rested his hips against the top of the table, crossed his arms and looked at Spock.

“Mr. Spock, I can not help you without your input.”

Spock’s adam apple bobbed up and down. He looked down at the polished, shiny boots he was wearing. Jim had fantasized about taking those boots off several times. 

“Indeed that much is evident.”

Jim suppressed a smile. Spock was struggling against something that Jim did not understand, probably never will, but he couldn’t deny the thrill it gave him to know that Spock was struggling in the first place. That Jim was the first and only person who had brought on this struggle. Jim didn’t choose Spock to be this way and would never want anyone to be forcibly one-person dedicated but he had to admit to himself he felt deliriously happy about it.

Jim sighed softly, uncrossed his hands and began to go back to his chair. Spock needed more time or maybe this was it. That was okay. How strange that it was okay, Jim thought with another smile to himself. With anyone else, it would never be okay. Jim had always been very physical and he couldn’t fathom a relationship which wasn’t physical. But Spock had quietly wormed his way into Jim’s being. Without doing anything at all Spock had still managed to win a place in Jim’s heart and soul which was more permanent than anything Jim could have dreamed of. 

So, yes, it was okay if Spock wasn’t ready or would never be. It was just enough that Jim knew that Spock did reciprocate Jim’s feelings. Being a Vulcan or rather being a half-vulcan this was no trivial reciprocation from Spock. Jim understood this and treasured it. 

Jim sat down on his seat with a thud and turned his computer screen back on. 

“It’s okay, Spock,” he let his smile come through transparently and looked at Spock with gentle eyes.

Spock did not nod or looked like he felt relieved. Jim’s soft assurance caused a look of annoyance to flicker across his sharp features. He went from looking down at his boots to look up at the ceiling. Then he looked sideways, lips pressed in the same annoyance. It was an elaborate Vulcan eye-roll which wasn’t quite one but close enough.

Jim relaxed his shoulders and made sure he was not giving off any signs of stress which would no doubt plunge Spock into more of his self-inflicted mind-hell.

“Okay then, I have paperwork to catch on. Goodnight, Spock.” He waved a hand indicating the door in a pleasant way. Even though he was the Captain, between them, he had long stopped saying “Dismissed.”

Jim decided the best thing he could do was to get immersed in his work. Whatever it was, Spock had to fight it on his own. Soon, Jim got absorbed in the document he was reading, his mind focused completely on the matter at hand.

A long while later, Jim pushed off the table which caused his chair to swivel. His back hurt so he stretched his hands above his head. Probably a kink in his lower back. 

The implications of the proposal in the document were bothering him more than usual. He could see some big problems but would Starfleet listen? Just the thought of bureaucrats not listening to field personnel had him feeling angry. It was the lives of low level crew men and women which was at stake. This design proposal may be great for making Starfleet look cool, at the cutting edge of technology but Jim didn’t give a damn about that. He slammed his closed fist on the table.

“May I inquire what has caused you to be agitated?”

Jim gasped in surprise. Spock’s deep voice filled Jim’s tiny room. Why was Spock still here? He had assumed Spock must have silently left as he often did at the end of their meetings in Jim’s quarters.

He was about to apologize when Jim closed his mouth. Should he apologize? Bring up the fact that Spock had been standing there for what?An hour? Two hours? Damn, Jim had lost track of time. He looked at Spock and decided no, bringing it up would not be wise. He would keep being patient with Spock. The fact that his Vulcan officer was still in his room was really unusual.

“Well, have a look yourself,” Jim turned the monitor towards Spock. “It’s a SF 342. Phase 2. They are proposing a slight redesign of the nachelles.”

Spock moved from his spot finally. He approached the table, put his hands down on the surface, leaned in and quickly glanced through the document. His earlier rigidity gave way to thoughtfulness. 

“Interesting.”

“Yeah,” Jim turned the monitor back towards himself. “Now I am not against change. And okay, what they are proposing is actually neat. But see, this part, “Jim tapped on the monitor at one of the design illustrations, “this is making me doubtful. This seems to be the idea of some young kid at the Academy, no doubt a genius, but who has never been out in the field. The brass would lap up something like that nowadays. Encouraging young minds and making Starfleet adaptive and all that.” Jim got up and started pacing.

Spock who was still leaning on the table looked up at Jim though his eyelashes. 

“Captan, if I may, what is your concern?”

Jim felt that vibe from Spock when he didn’t necessarily disagree with Jim but he held back and let Jim air his opinions first. Jim was the Captain after all so he never shied away from being upfront.

“Well, if we decrease the thickness as is being proposed, it would affect the propeller system as well. And it may look like a harmless side-effect but my gut is telling me it’s not.” Jim stopped and stared at Spock. 

He knew gut alone wouldn’t cut it for Spock. Jim needed to be more precise. Damn, he was always trying to prove himself to Spock, wasn’t he? Hmmmm, maybe Spock wasn’t so innocent after all in his deliberate holding back.

“Okay, it’s more than just gut instinct. It’s about the..the…” Jim tried to remember an obscure piece of fact he had read back in the Academy. “The ballooning effect! Yes, that’s it. If I can remember correctly, the warp ballooning effect predicts that this narrowing would cause the downshift in the phase, and if that happens in a crisis, it could be fatal. I don’t know the probability off the top of my head,” Jim’s started pacing faster as his confidence rose because he knew he was on the right track , “but I can bet my ass the probability of a ship like ours ending up blowing up because of  _ that  _ tiny change is...is..- “

“1 to 324.7,” Spock slowly straightened up.

“Oh!” Jim stopped pacing. “Had you already calculated that? Do you agree then -”

“Captain,” Spock walked slowly along the edge of the table, turned where the table did and that led him straight into Jim’s personal space.

Jim’s breathing instantly spiked up. His excitement about finding the flaw in the proposal turned into some other kind of excitement as Spock stood so close to him looking at him with those deep brown eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Spock?” Jim replied breathlessly no longer trying to control his reactions. They were in his quarters, it was late at night. 

“Captain, the warp balloon effect is an often forgotten theory. Your memory and grasp of the concept is exceptional.”

“Oh.” Damn, Spock, why was he being so nice? Jim was going to end up moaning Spock’s name as soon as Spock left his quarters tonight.

“Umm,thanks?” Jim shrugged feeling giddy that he was being called exceptional. Being reduced to a hyper excited teen. So ridiculous. But this what Spock did to him.

“Jim,” Spock was closer than he seemed moments ago. Spock’s warm breath touched the sensitive flesh of Jim’s warm cheeks.

“Yes?” Jim was in his Starfleet issued soft pajama bottoms. He was sure his bulge would show clearly if Spock looked down. 

“I would like you to explain the theory. I have found the humans I studied with lacking the intellect to understand its nuisances.”

“Oh.” Jim’s brain was already close to being short-circuited. God, this was torture! Spock was killing him!

“Umm, okay...sure.”

“While I disrobe you.”

“While you -  _ what _ ?”

“You may start now,” Spock dropped to his knees in front of Jim.

“Fuck.”

“The theory, Captain,” Spock’s voice was low. 

Jim shivered. “Okay, yes, but first can we - umm,” Jim licked his lips, “move to the bedroom?”

“Very well, if it pleases you.”

Jim stood still for a moment in shock. Then Spock moved and a moment later Jim was flung on Spock’s right shoulder and carried into his bedroom. Spock lifted Jim up from his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all and threw him into the bed. Jim landed on the bed, bounced and stared slack jaw at his stoic first officer.

Spock knelt by the edge of the bed, put his long fingers around Jim’s right boot and looked pointedly at Jim.

“The uhh...so  space doesn't have mass, right? And we know that it's flexible,” Jim gritted his teeth trying to focus as one by one his boots were taken off smoothly. Delicate fingers slid across his socks, hooked on the edge of each and started tugging them down simultaneously. The friction of Spock’s fingers against Jim’s ankle was delicious. Jim swallowed down a moan.

“How do we know that?” Spock asked, dark eyes fixed on Jim’s face.

“How do we…? Well, that’s like elementary level...ohh shit!”

His right bare foot had been lifted up and Spock was licking the arch.

“How do we know?” Spock paused in his ministrations long enough to repeat the question.

“We...uhhh...well space has been expanding at a measurable rate ever since the Big Bang. We know this from observing the light of distant stars...oh God.”

Spock had climbed up on the bed, hovering on Jim like a fierce heavenly being descended from the immortal realm to undo Jim at every cellular level. He looked so, so good. Jim’s breath was heavy and erratic. 

Spock straddled Jim’s hips with his long legs, sat back down on Jim so that Jim’s cock was pressing into Spock’s ass and then placed his hands under Jim’s shirt’s edge calmly. An eyebrow rose.

Jim shut his eyes, fighting to concentrate. 

“Okay, so that and ummm...we also know from observing redshifted light that the fabric of space is movable...and...ahhh...fuuuck.”

Spock’s right hand moved under Jim’s shirt sliding it up inch by inch. As bit by bit his skin was exposed Spock grazed his knuckles against Jim’s overheated body, running a tip of his index finger across the hem of Jim’s pants till Jim’s back was arching up.

“Ahhh,” Jim moaned again and again unable to stop himself.

Spock smoothed Jim’s shirt back down. Jim opened his eyes in fear. Like a student who was about to get reprimanded because he was not reciting his lessons properly.

“So...so...you see…,” he hurried but he felt like his brain had turned into goo. He was so hard. So overcome with lust. Spock torturing him like this was making it more delicious.

Spock looked down at Jim with impossibly intense eyes. “The problem...oh god...is that the field of negative energy…Oh shit, Spock, please, ”Jim’s tone turned to an embarrassingly pleading one. Spock’s gaze was burning him.

Spock shifted his eyes from Jim’s face to his chest where the shirt had been smoothed out. With a swift and sudden motion, Spock ripped a piece of the fabric. Jim stilled in surprise. He looked down in confusion to see his nipples exposed through a window created in his shirt.

And then in glorious slow motion, looking Jim right in the eyes, Spock bent down and started lapping his left nipple with his tongue. With one hand, using gentle fingers, his right nipple was massaged.

Jim threw his head back on the bed and emitted a long, low moan. 

“Harder!” Jim breathed.

The pressure increased and Jim’s back arched up again. But then it stopped. When he looked down, Spock was detaching his mouth from the nipple, a string of saliva stretched between the swollen lips and his nipple. Spock’s hair had become slightly mussed. Jim was sure he would come just like this.

“What of the field of negative energy?” Spock’s voice was hoarse.

Jim started laughing...driven mad, half out of happiness and half out of desperation. 

He grasped Spock’s shirt collar with both hands. “The fucking problem is that the fucking field of negative energy is so small that the fucking laser has to be so goddamn precise that even the smallest seismic motion like what the bastards are proposing can throw off the warp bubble. Now get down and suck me off like the absolute kinky shit of science officer that you are or I swear my own negative energy is going to blow up the Enterprise.”

* * *

*** Three days later ***

Jim was sitting at the terminal with Spock on his side standing straight as usual. He was in the middle of explaining to the Admiral on the screen why he had objected to the changes. But every time he said “negative energy” or “balloon effect” or some utterly dry scientific phrase, the front of Spock’s pant moved visibly. Well, visible only to Jim who was at eye level with Spock’s pelvic area. Now and then Jim looked up at his science officer. Spock stared ahead, stone faced, hands behind his back and answered “Yes, Captain” when Jim asked for Spock to corroborate what he was saying. Spock’s voice was as usual but Jim could detect an underlying tightness to it. Jim was glad the meeting room held no one else and the Admiral on the screen could only see Jim’s face. As the meeting went on Spock’s bulge became so big it was impossible to ignore. A musky smell infiltrated the air. Jim started faltering in his explanation. Thankfully, the Admiral seemed to be feeling out of his depth with all the technical jargon. So, the Admiral cut short the meeting with a promise to forward Jim’s objections to everyone concerned.

As soon as the screen went black, Jim said, “Your smell! Spock, holy shit, I didn’t know Vulcans -” 

Spock moved from his position next to Jim. He stood right in front of Jim. With a hand behind Jim’s head, Spock roughly pushed Jim’s face into his pants. 

“Breathe,” Spock commanded as he thrust out his swollen cock, the fabric of his pants getting rapidly wet.

Jim’s legs went weak. He barely managed to not moan so loudly that the bridge crew would hear them.

* * *

A month later when the starfleet communication arrived when he was on the bridge, informing him that his objections were indeed correct and that top scientists had been consulted and all had agreed with him, Jim waited till the alpha shift ended. He didn’t dare to tell Spock while they were still on the bridge. He wasn’t sure whose control he doubted more. His or Spock’s.

He knew he had been wise to delay when that evening,in his quarters, Spock slowly turned away from the terminal after reading the fleet comm. Jim didn’t even get a chance to thank Spock for his help before he was picked up and carried into Jim’s bedroom and all but flung onto the bed. 

If the next day his yeoman found his torn bed sheets and ripped pillows strange, well, at least,he knew his crew was really loyal to their Captain because no one else ever came to know about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan translation of title :-  
natya-nosh-satalaya - A differential diagnosis; a systematic method of diagnosing a disorder (e.g., headache) that lacks unique symptoms or signs.


End file.
